dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexo-Transformer
The Dexo-Transformer (also simply known as the Dex-Transformer) is a robot suit invented by Dexter that is capable of transformation. The Dexo-Transformer transforms from a backpack into a robotic suit with the push of a button. It has been used numerous times throughout the series. Episode Appearances ''Dexter Dodgeball Dexter created the Dexo-Transformer in order to defeat his bullies at dodgeball in the episode Dexter Dodgeball. Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind After Gooey Aliens took over the minds of Dexter's family, he desperately looked for an invention that could help him take them out without permanently harming them. To his luck he found the Dexo-Transformer, recalling that he had not used it since the dodgeball incident. After putting it on, he immediately took on his possessed family and painfully subdued them (without permanently harming them) and destroyed the aliens within them. Dee Dee's Rival Dexter loaned the Dexo-Transformer to Dee Dee for her to use in her dance show to look better than Lalavava. Unbeknownst to her, Lalavava had her brother Mandark build her his own version of the Dexo-Transformer, the Mandark-Transformer. When the dance finally began, the two danced against each other in a destructive robot battle, each one performing destructive and weaponized dance moves that destroyed the whole theater. With the theater destroyed, the two realized that science stinks and both decided to go to the mall together in their transformer suits. Last But Not Beast He used the Dexo-Transformer in the episode "Last But Not Beast" to show off to a couple of Japanese boys he met during his student exchange program in Japan. During this episode, he referred to it as the "Exo-Jock 9000". Ego Trip The suit was used by Dexter to defeat a group of robots that had come from the future. The suit is later shown to have had a foam model made in its honor in Dexter's museum in the far off future of Dextopia. Weaponry & Effects *'Increased Strength''' - The suit increases the user's strength to super-human levels, as shown in the episode "Last But Not Beast", when Dexter effortlessly folds a metal jungle gym into a ball. *'Increased Agility' - The suit increases the user's agility to super-human levels, as shown in the episode "Last But Not Beast", when Dexter is able to jump across the school's playground in a single bound. *'Dodgeball Launchers' - The suit has two dodgeball launchers in the palms of it's hands. *'TNT Launcher' - The suit's left hand is able to transform into a TNT launcher. *'Electric Zapper' - The suit has a special electricity-shooting zapper that can electrocute anyone that is hit. *'Lasers' - The suit has built in deadly laser projectors that were used only by Dee Dee for her dance recital as a form of light show. *'Laser Machine Gun' - The suit has a non-lethal but painful machine gun that shoots a rapid barrage of bullet-like lasers that cause extreme bodily injury. Gallery Dexo-Transformer firing Dodgeballs.png|Dodgeball Launcher Dexo-Transformer TNT launcher.png|TNT Launcher (lighting TNT) Dexo-Transformer TNT launcher 2.png|TNT Launcher (Ready to Fire) Dexter dribbling a P.E. bully.png|Dribbling one of the bullies Dexter's_first_robot.png|Dexo-Transformer from "Last But Not Beast" DexTransformer.jpg|Concept Art DexoTransformer.png|Exo Jock 9000 aka Dexo-Transformer from "Last But Not Beast" DexTransformer better photo.png|Dexo Transformer "Last but Not Beast" larger view vacant DexTransformer in Gooey Aliens.png|Vacant Dexo-Transformer in "Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind" DexoTransformer side view.png|Dexo-Transformer (side view) Trivia *In concept art, the Dexo-Transformer is referred to as the "DexTransformer". Category:Dexter's Inventions Category:Robots Category:Recurring Objects Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only